


ההצהרה

by fandroid1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1
Summary: .שרלוק מבין שהוא מאוהב בג'ון
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	ההצהרה

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Declaration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/957394) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> Thanks so much for the permission to translate! (:

זה היה אחר צהריים רגיל ביום שלישי כששרלוק הבין שהוא מאוהב בג׳ון.

הם ישבו בכורסאות בחדר המגורים עם ספל תה, שניהם קוראים בשקט בזמן שהגשם הקיש בחלונות. ג׳ון השמיע המהום שקט על משהו בספר שלו, ושרלוק הציץ מהרבעון של מגדלי הדבורים בזמן לראות אותו לוקח לגימה איטית ואז מציב את הספל חזרה למטה מבלי להסיט את מבטו מהעמוד.

זה לא היה שום דבר שהוא לא ראה אלפי פעמים לפני כן, אבל מסיבה מסוימת הפעם זה הקפיץ בתוכו מתג שגרם לו להבין _אני אוהב את האיש הזה_. זאת היתה הצפה זהובה של התגלות, מתפשטת באבריו עד שמילאה אותו באמת שבזה.

"אה," הוא נשף.

ג׳ון הרים מבט. "בבקשה תגיד לי שלא הבנת שאנחנו צריכים לצאת החוצה בגשם."

"לא," אמר שרלוק. שיספר לג׳ון? זה מה שאמורים לעשות, נכון, לצאת בהצהרה?

הוא ניקה את גרונו. "ג׳ון, בדיוק הבנתי שאני אוהב אותך."

ג׳ון נעץ בו מבט, מצמצם את עיניו מבעד למשקפי הקריאה שלו. "מה?" הוא שאל. היה משהו שטוח בקולו.

"אמרתי שאני אוהב אותך," חזר שרלוק.

"לא," אמר ג׳ון. "זה לא מה שאמרת. תחזור על זה במדויק."

שרלוק הזעיף את פניו. האם זאת באמת היתה תגובה סטנדרטית להכרזה מסוג כזה? "ג׳ון, בדיוק הבנתי שאני אוהב אותך," הוא חזר בצייתנות.

ג׳ון הנהן בראשו בחדות. "כן," הוא אמר. "זה. ׳בדיוק הבנתי׳. שרלוק, איך אתה יכול -" הוא עצר ולקח נשימה עמוקה מהסוג שסימן שהוא על סף התפרצות כעס. "שרלוק, אני בן שמונים ושבע. חיינו ביחד חמישים ואחת שנה, וחלקנו מיטה במשך ארבעים ושש! לפני עשרים וארבע שנים, פרשנו _ביחד_ לקוטג׳ הזה, שבו אני צריך להשלים עם השעמום שלך והדבורים שלך וההרגל הארור המעצבן שלך להצית אש במחסן! אתה זוכר את כל זה, נכון? לא נהיית כל כך סנילי ששכחת?"

"אני זוכר," אמר שרלוק. "אתה נראה כועס," הוא ציין. "ביצעתי את ההכרזה באופן שגוי, איכשהו?"

ג׳ון גנח בתסכול. "אם לא היה לוקח לי חמש דקות לקום בימים אלה, הייתי בא ומרביץ לך עם מקל ההליכה שלי."

שרלוק שקל את זה. ג׳ון לא הגיב באופן שהוא היה מצפה. מה הסיבה שיכלה להיות לזה? "האם זה בגלל שאתה לא מחזיר את הרגשות שלי?" הוא שאל, מרגיש עצוב בצורה שלא ניתן להסביר מעצם המחשבה.

ג׳ון ממש זעק בזעם, ואז הרים את קופסת המשקפיים שלו וזרק אותה על שרלוק. הרפלקסים של שרלוק היו איטיים מכדי ליירט אותה והיא קיפצה מראשו בחבטה עמומה.

"אימבציל גמור ומוחלט שכמותך!" קרא ג׳ון. "כמובן שאני אוהב אותך לעזאזל! כמובן שאתה אוהב אותי! ידעתי את זה לפני יותר מארבעים שנה! איך לעזאזל אתה אמור להיות הגאון המזורגג פה?"

שרלוק התעלם מכל הקללות והכעס בכישרון שנבע מתרגול ארוך ושמע רק את החלק החשוב. הם אהבו אחד את השני. הוא קרן אל ג'ון באושר.

ג׳ון השמיע קול מובס וטמן את ראשו בין ידיו.


End file.
